


His two angels

by gerardwaysgay



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Little!Gerard, M/M, daddy!frank, pregnant!gerard, super fluffy really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/pseuds/gerardwaysgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically cute pregnant Gerard (no he isn't trans, just an AU where boys can get pregnant and its cute af)<br/>Just fluff, probably the gayest thing i have ever written, super cheesy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His two angels

Gerard can't believe he has been pregnant already for 4, 5 months? he really doesn't remember well... at first it was kinda weird. First he didn't even know how to tell his daddy, his boyfriend, Frank... how could tell him about that... it's not like Frank would be mad at him or pissed, no he wasn't like that, but he was still scared.

Frank left early morning for work like everyday, kissing Gee on his cheek and saying goodbye and telling him how much he loved him as always. 

Frank was perfect, he had the best boyfriend and daddy he could ever ask for, he always took such a good care for him, Frank was really perfect, he was funny, hella handsome of course, such a gentleman, smart, talented, kind, romantic and everything good Gerard always wanted, he couldn't lose him, not for this not for anything in the world.

He had been crying all day, thinking and thinking about the baby and Frank and how could possibly tell him about it.

Gerard was curled up on the couch crying and sobbing, he didn't even hear Frank opening the door and getting closer to him  
"Baby? wha- why are you crying sweetheart? what happened babyboy? talk to daddy" while trying to pull Gee's small body on his lap.

Gerard opening his glassy puffy red eyes and biting his lip looking at Frank and burring his face on his daddy's neck, "da-da-ddy... I- h-av-e some-thi-ng to to t-ell yo-u" Gee said sobbing a bit louder, trying to stop.

"What's it princess? please don't scare daddy, you can tell me anything babydoll" Frank answered, rubbing Gee's back softly.

"U-u-h-h-h I c-a-nt..." 

"Come on sweetheart, tell daddy, princess"

"Uh- i-i-i I'm pre-egna-nt ... please don't leave me!" Gee almost screamed, throwing his little arms around Frank's neck and sobbing on his neck.

Frank was..... shocked, he couldn't believe it, he wasn't mad no, of course not, why would he be? That was probably the best thing that has ever happened to him, apart from his sweet little babyboy, Gerard.

He had been trying to tell Gerard about getting a baby, but he was scared Gerard would say no, or say he was crazy but right now he was the happiest man.  
"W-h-at!? Really? Oh my god are you sure baby!?" Frank's face already hurt from smiling so much wtf.

Gerard pulled his face away from Frank's neck and opened his eyes, "w-ha- ye-e-s i-m sure.. wait aren't you mad, you won't leave me daddy...?"  
"No! of course not! Gerard I love you so much baby, oh god I love you so so much, I can't believe this..." Frank said, caressing Gee face and wiping away his tears with his thumb, petting his hair softly. 

Gerard stopped crying and let it out a little giggle, "I love you too Frankie"

Peppering lil kisses all over Frank's face, "Are you gonna take care of us daddy!? Like I take care of my stuffies???" Gee bounced on Frank's lap excited, showing his little teeth, yet with glassy eyes from crying, god he looked so adorable and cute, frank thought.

"Come here princess, of course I will, you are my life, my sweet little boy."

~~ 5 months after ~~

"Daddy! Daddy! look at my tummy! it's round! I have a tiny human here!, a little Frankie! or little me!" Gee giggled and ran to Frank, jumping on him and wrapping his now chubby legs around Frank's waist.

He had gain a little more weight but he couldn't help it right? the baby needed food! or Gerard needed the food so the baby could be strong and healthy.

Frank cooked for him, made him eat, would go out at midnight to the grocery shop if Gerard wanted a damn candy, didn't let him do much things so he could rest, massage his feet, had a 6 hours Disney princess movies marathon with Gerard if that's what he wanted, hell he did anything Gerard wanted or asked for, in other words Frank has been taking good care of Gerard, it was almost ridiculous but Gerard didn't care, he was needy anyway, he knew the baby was still small, probably too small to be a proper baby yet but he still wanted to take care of his two little angels.

"Hey calm down sweetheart you could get hurt, and I know babydoll, there's a little angel in there like you princess, god you look so beautiful today" Frank replied, carefully lying Gerard on the bed and picking some pillows so he could pull them under his head and back.

"Gosh daddy! don't be silly, I won't get hurt I just wanted a little hug! I'm so happy because you don't have to work so you can take care of me and the baby!" Gee pouted all cutely but giggling, pulling down his pink skirt, making grabby hands to Frank

"Come lay with us, cuddle us daddy!" Frank chuckled, he loved Gerard so much, He looked all cute with his clothes, a red old Frank's flannel and the skirt he insisted to wear even thought it didn't fit him that much anymore but still wanted to "feel pretty" with his skirt, of course for Frank that were nonsenses because his baby was always prettier, skirt or not.  
"of course baby, gotta get my little angels all warm and loved"

~~~~~~~

Gerard tummy was bigger now, it was the cutest tummy Frank has ever seen, all round and pale soft, now Gerard only wore his panties and not pants (it's not like Frank could ever say no to that) and Frank's hoodies, Gerard have been always smaller than Frank, and when he wore his hoodies they looked ridiculous big on him, they stopped at his mid thighs but now that he was pregnant, Frank's hoodies fit perfectly bc his tummy, it was so cute.

Gerard keep stealing frank's hoodies tho and wearing them, he already stretched 5 of them, it was so adorable.

Now here was Gerard curled up on their bed, sleeping and holding his cute belly with his hands, wearing frank's black flag hoodie and a pair of white lacy panties and some long back socks to keep his soft legs warm.

It was so beautiful, Gerard was so beautiful, he was so lucky to have him and soon have a little baby with the love of his life, his two little angels sleeping peacefully.

He carefully got in bed, spooning Gerard, him as he big spoon of course as always, pulling the sheets over them and placing his tattooed hands over Gerard's slender soft pale hands that already rested on his belly, both protecting his little angel, Frank kissed Gerard's head and closed his eyes, falling asleep happily with his little sweet babies.

~ end

**Author's Note:**

> yep that was so cute gay, sorry i just love frerard fluff and love pregnant!gee but nobody wanted to write a pregnant!gee for me so i wrote one myself lmao sorry if it was too short or has grammar mistakes but im not a writer or even speak english hah just wanted to write this so bad (: positive comments are welcome!


End file.
